East Coast Brotherhood of Steel characters
In Fallout 3, the Brotherhood of Steel is comprised of ~120 members (95 combatants and 28 non-combatants). These are the confirmed numbers in-game; the real storyline number of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel may be more or less in the middle hundreds (depending on outside recruitment). With Broken Steel more Brotherhood of Steel soldiers can be found in areas that the Brotherhood have captured from the Enclave making the numbers higher than they were before the events of Broken Steel. Numbers 2277 Number of combatants (by rank): * 1 sentinel * 1 star paladin * 4 knight captains * 1 knight sergeant * 38 paladins * 36 knights * 30 initiates 2287 Combatants The Citadel Named * The Lyons' Pride ** Sentinel Sarah Lyons (Commanding Officer) ** Paladin Vargas (Executive officer) ** Paladin Glade (heavy weapons) ** Paladin Kodiak (Generalist) ** Knight Captain Colvin (sniper) ** Knight Captain Dusk (sniper) ** Knight Captain Gallows (Spec ops) ** Initiate Reddin (Vargas' trainee; dies during main quest line) ** Initiate Jennings (Colvin's trainee, found dead after first meeting Lyons) ** Lone Wanderer (The player character is granted honorary membership in the Lyons' Pride when starting Take it Back!. Later, during the Broken Steel add-on, the player character becomes a full knight of the Brotherhood.) * Star Paladin Cross (Seneschal to Elder Owyn Lyons; recruitable companion) * Paladin Gunny (power armor/Initiate trainer) * Paladin Bael (gatekeeper) * Knight Captain Durga (quartermaster) * Knight Artemis Unnamed * 4 paladins patrolling the eastern coastline (2 pairs) * 2 paladin snipers perched in crows nests attached to the southeast corner of the Citadel * 1 knight at the gate (with Bael and the sentry bot) * 2 knights on the walkway above the gate * 3 knights guarding doors in the courtyard * 1 knight in a bombed out tower in the courtyard * 3 knights in the Lab (1 patrolling upper level; 2 guarding lower level) * 2 knights guarding the door to the Great Hall in A ring * 2 knights guarding the door to the Solar (Elder Lyons' room) in B ring * 2 knights asleep, unarmored, in B ring * 8 initiates training in the courtyard GNR building plaza Named * Knight Sergeant Wilks * Knight Finley * Knight Dillon Unnamed * 2 paladins guarding the front door exterior (may die in initial fighting with super mutants or behemoth) * 3 paladins patrolling the front exterior balconies (these too may die in the fighting with the super mutants, though the behemoth cannot reach them.) * 1 knight (dead, armed with the Fat Man) Arlington Library Unnamed * 2 paladins guarding the lobby * 2 paladins who begin the purging of raiders from the library * 2 paladins who join the initial 2 in the purge The Washington Monument Unnamed * 1 paladin guarding the main gate * 1 knight in a raised redoubt guarding the road to the Lincoln Memorial * 1 initiate or knight guarding the main gate * 1 initiate or knight patrolling the rear exterior wall Pennsylvania Avenue Unnamed * 2 paladins fighting super mutants near the White House * 1 paladin sleeping inside the hotel near the White House * 1 paladin guarding the manhole in White House Plaza this happens when Broken Steel add-on. * 1 initiate or knight fighting super mutants near the White House Falls Church Named * Paladin Hoss * Knight Church (deceased; corpse location unknown) * Initiate Pek Unnamed * 1 paladin fighting alongside Paladin Hoss * 2 initiates (deceased, in power armor, in the second/GAO office building) The Mall Unnamed * 3 initiates (all in power armor with holotags); all dead 1 in the bunker, 1 bent over a sandbag wall outside one entrance to the bunker, and 1 bent over a raised metal redoubt on the edge of The Mall * 1 initiate can sometimes be located in the trench nearest to the monument Taft Tunnel Unnamed * 1 initiate guarding a large metal door against ghouls Olney sewers Unnamed * 1 initiate (deceased) equipped with the prototype medic power armor Rockland car tunnel Named * Paladin Tristan * Operations Officer Edwards Unnamed * 4 paladins during the assault on the relay station during the quest Death From Above * 2 knights, one guarding the entrance to the tunnel and one inside the tunnel * 2 initiates inside the tunnel Fort Bannister Named * Paladin Jensen (after completion of the main quest with Broken Steel active) Unnamed * Two knights and four paladins (after completion of the main quest with Broken Steel active) Jefferson Memorial Unnamed * 1 knight, receiving water caravans (after completion of the main quest with Broken Steel active) * 2 initiates, shooting and cleaning out mirelurks from the tidal basin (after completion of the main quest with Broken Steel active) * Other Brotherhood of Steel soldiers may be randomly found patrolling the wasteland or dead. Mainly they will be guarding water caravans escorting them from settlement to settlement. Adams Air Force Base * 12-14 knights and paladins now occupy the base guarding it and patrolling from remaining Enclave soldiers and robots that randomly pop-up to attack the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Cambridge Police Station (Recon Squad Gladius) * Paladin Danse (Commanding officer) * Knight Rhys * Knight Keane (deceased) * Sole Survivor (optional) The Prydwen * Elder Arthur Maxson * Lancer Captain Kells (Commanding officer) Boston Airport * Knight Sergeant Gavil (head of logistics division) * Knight Lucia * Knight Rylan (deceased) * Initiate Clarke Recon Bunker Theta/Recon Squad Artemis * Paladin Brandis (MIA) * Knight Varham (deceased) * Knight Tara Astlin (deceased) Others * Knight-Captain Larsen * Rogue knight (formerly) * Dawson Wakefield (turncoat) * Gael Vasquez (deceased) * Maria Harper (deceased) Non-combatants The Citadel Named * Elder Owyn Lyons * Scribe Peabody (Proctor, Order of the Sword) * Scribe Bowditch (Proctor, Order of the Shield) * Scribe Jameson (Proctor, Order of the Quill) * Scribe Rothchild (in charge of Liberty Prime) * Scribe Vallincourt * Sawbones (Robo Doc) * Squire Arthur Maxson Unnamed * 8 scribes, Order of the Sword and Shield, in the lab * 3 scribes, Order of the Quill, in A ring with Scribe Jameson Arlington Library Named * Senior Scribe Yearling (Research associate, Order of the Quill) Jefferson Memorial Named * Scribe Bigsley (after completion of the main quest with Broken Steel active) Unnamed * 5 scribes, unknown order (after completion of the Main Quest with Broken Steel active) Rockland Car Tunnel Unnamed * 3 scribes, unknown order during Death From Above Cambridge Police Station * Scribe Haylen (Field scribe) The Prydwen Named * Proctor Ingram (Order of the Shield) * Proctor Quinlan (Order of the Quill) * Proctor Teagan (Order of the Sword) * Senior Scribe Neriah (Order of the Quill) * Knight-Captain Cade (Medical officer) * Madison Li (optional) Unnamed * Squires * Deck scribes Recon Squad Artemis * Scribe Faris (deceased) Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters